The Boy In The Cage
by yo yo jiminie
Summary: summary ada di dalam
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy In The Cage**

 _This is an innocent friendship in this cruel world._

 _New friend, new faith. Can you hear their heart screaming inside?_

 _It is just an innocent frienship,_

 _Two destiny between two boys, that God arrange to meet each other._

 _It is just a true friendship in this cruel world,_

 _That never let them happy._

 _-rin-_

Hai... hai... hai...

Maafkan aku, bukannya lanjutin ff beyond thoughts and action malah buat ff baru. Tapi ini masih summary sih. Buat beyong thoughts and action ini masih otw. Tapi bakalan lama publishnya, soalnya minggu ini aku asih banyaaaaaaaakkkk banget tugasnya.

Bayangin aja, hari pertama UH bio + quiz Fisika

Hari ke 2, Tugas DNA bio

Hari ke 3, UH Kimia

Hari ke 4, UH mat + Post tes fisika

Hari ke 5, saya pergi dan ga bawa laptop sampe senin depan. Eheheh

Hahaha, oh ya. Thank you banget buat kalian yang review FF yang aku buat hehe. Ga bisa bales, tapi semua aku baca.

Tentang summary ini mau lanjut, atau dihentikan saja?

Kalau lanjut, hayo tebak siapa yang jadi cast?

Muahahahahha... udah ah, banyak cincong jadinya.

See you, tetep review ya 0.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai~~ ini FF yang baru. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa feelnya bakal kurang dapet.

Niatnya mau bikin sesuatu yang angst gitu. Tapi kelihatannya gagal TT3TT

Jadi sedih sekarang...

Nerhubung ini pertama kalinya buat FF angst, mohon review ya.. gomawooo

" _life will never be fair. So, don't expect life to be fair"_

 _Hidup tidak akan pernah adil. Jadi jangan pernah berharap hidup akan adil_

"Seokjinie, ayo bantu eomma menurunkan barang." Perintah Nyonya Kim selaku eomma dari Kim Seokjin.

"ya, eomma. sebentar!" Seokjin menuruni anak tangga di rumah barunya tersebut. Ya, keluarga Kim memang pindah rumah hari ini. Rumah yang sangat besar untuk ditinggali oleh sebuah keluarga yang hanya berisikan 3 orang anggota saja. Bilang saja keluarga Kim adalah keluarga ningrat. Mereka sangat kaya. Tidak ada orang Korea yang tidak mengenal mereka. Selain kaya, mereka juga mempunyai anak yang cerdas dan juga tampan walaupun baru berumur 12 tahun, Kim Seokjin namanya.

"ini, bawa ini ke kamarmu. Kamarmu ada dilantai 2 sebelah kiri. Mengerti?" perintah dan tanya Nyonya Kim kepada anaknya.

"ya ya..." Seokjin menjawab dengan seadanya dan membawa barang-barangnya ke kamar barunya. Seokjin menghela nafas. Jauh di dalam libuk hatinya, dia tidak ingin pindah rumah. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan ayahnya, dia tidak akan pindah rumah. Hal yang paling dibenci Seokjin adalah mencari teman baru disaat dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan teman-temannya yang lama.

Seokjin menata barang-barangnya, mulai dari baju hingga semua koleksi Mario Brossnya yang akan ia pajang. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Seokjin menghela nafas.

' _Tidak ada artinya juga aku protes, toh juga aku tetap pindah. Lebih baik aku keliling saja. Kelihatannya rumah ini punya halaman yang cukup luas.' Pikir Seokjin_

Seokjin menuruni anak tangga lalu menghampiri ibunya. "eomma~"

"ne~ waeyo?" sahut Nyonya Kim

"bolehkah aku berkeliling? Kelihatannya rumah ini cukup besar, jadi aku mau mengenali rumah ini dulu." Jawab Seokjin

"hmm, boleh. Tapi jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Oh ya, Seokjinie boleh pergi berkeliling ke seluruh halaman di rumah ini, tapi tidak untuk ke halaman belakang. Mengerti?" tanya Nyonya Kim. Seokjin sedikit memicingkan matanya terheran tapi dia hanya mengiyakan ucapan eommanya tersebut.

"mengerti, eomma." jawab Seokjin. Seokjin mengambil sepatu sandal yang ia pakai semenjak keluar dari rumah lamanya dan mulai berjalan berkeliling rumah dan halaman.

Sudah berjalan sekitar 20 menit semenjak Seokjin berkeliling dan sekarang ia merasa bosan, sangat sangat bosan. Karena halaman rumahnya hanya berisikan tanaman buah-buahan dan juga tanaman obat yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui apa namanya. Tiba-tiba Seokjin teringat akan perkataan eommanya mengenai halaman belakang _. 'apa yang membuat eomma melarangku pergi ke sana? Lebih baik aku ke sana saja dari pada bosan di sini.' Batin Seokjin._

Seokjin berjalan dengan pelan-pelan agar eommanya tidak mendengar suara langkah kakinya _. 'kalau sampai ketahuan, bisa diomeli sampai besok pagi' pikir Seokjin_

Akhirnya sampailah Seokjin di halaman belakang. Ada sedikit perbedaan suasana disini. Kalau di halaman depan rumahnya itu sangat rindang karena banyak pohon dan tanaman obat, maka kalau di halaman belakang yang ada hanya rumput hijau yang membentang dan terdapat bukit yang tingginya setengah kali dari tinggi Seokjin. Seokjin memanjat bukit itu dan terpampanglah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak ia sangka akan ia dapatkan di rumah barunya.

Di depan mata Seokjin terdapat pagar yang sangat besar mengelilingi sebuah bangunan yang entah apa itu fungsinya. Pandangan Seokjin jatuh ke arah bawah pagar, dimana ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki duduk di belakang pagar. Seokjin menuruni bukit tersebut dan menemui anak tersebut.

"Hey!" Seokjin menyapa anak tersebut dan anak tersebut mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap Seokjin yang berdiri. Anak tersebut melihat Seokjin dengan pandangan heran dan aneh.

"kamu siapa?" anak tersebut bertanya kepada Seokjin

"eoh? Aaaah, aku Seokjin. Orang baru di sini. Aku tinggal di rumah di balik bukit itu." Kata Seokjin sambil menunjuk bukit di belakangnya.

"Seokjin." Anak itu mengulang nama Seokjin seolah-olah ingin menyimpan nama Seokjin di otaknya.

"hmm, namamu siapa?" Seokjin bertanya kepada anak di depannya tersebut dan anak tersebut hanya terdiam.

"hei? Namamu siapa?" Seokjin mengulangi pertanyaannya. Anak tersebut melihat Seokjin dan berkata, "aku—aku tidak punya nama."

"hah?" Seokjin membeo. "bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak punya nama? Apa orangtuamu tidak memberikan kamu nama?" Seokjin bertanya dengan gamblang ke anak tersebut. Pancaran mata di anak tersebut meredup dan Seokjin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Ma-" Seokjin hendak berkata maaf kalu saja anak tersebut tidak memotong ucapannya

"aku tidak punya ayah ataupun ibu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau mereka itu nyata. Yang aku tahu, sejak aku lahir aku sudah berada di sini. Di tempat ini." Anak tersebut membuat pernyataan yang membuat Seokjin semakin merasa bersalah

"maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau seperti ini." Seokjin meminta maaf pada anak tersbut.

"tidak masalah. Lagi pula, ini adalah kali pertamaku berbicara dengan orang lain selain orang-orang yang ada di sini." Anak tersebut berkata sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan eyesmiles yang lucu. Seokjin ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya saat sebuah ide menghantam otaknya yang cerdas, "Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan nama untukmu?"

"nama? Boleh boleh." Senyum di wajah anak tersebut semakin mengembang hingga gigi-giginya yang putih terlihat. Seokjin teringat dengan nama temannya dulu sebelum ia pindah ke rumah barunya, "Jimin." Gumam Seokjin

"hm..?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan gumaman Seokjin

"bagaimana kalau namamu adalah Jimin, Park Jimin." Jawab Seokjin

"Jimin? Jimin..." Jimin tersenyum, "aku suka..." lanjut Jimin sambil tetap tersenyum

"baiklah! Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Jimin. Hai, Jimin." Sahut Seokjin dengan riang

"hai juga, Seokjin." Jimin dan Seokjin tertawa bersama, tidak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa sedekat ini walaupun ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Pada hari itu juga, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama saling mengenali satu sama lain, bercakap-cakap, dan juga tertawa bersama.

"Seokjin hyung, aku harus masuk ke dalam. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Pulanglah, sebelum kau dimarahi eommamu." Kata Jimin

"eoh? Ah iya, sudah sore ternyata. Jimin, besok aku akan kembali ke sini dan membawakan catur. Nanti kita main bersama." Sahut Seokjin dan Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Seokjin

"aku akan menunggumu, hyung. Diwaktu yang sama seperti hari ini." Jimin tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"sampai jumpa besok, hyung!" Kata Jimin dan Seokjin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jimin dan membalikkan badannya untuk pulang. Jimin menurunkan lambaian tangannya saat melihat Seokjin sudah menghilang di balik bukit. "aku punya teman, akhirnya aku punya teman." Jimin bergumam sambil tersenyum memandang lurus ke arah bukit kecil yang tadi dilalui oleh Seokjin. Jimin membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlari memasuki bangunan yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

-YO JMIN-

"dari mana saja kamu?" Baru saja Seokjin memasuki rumahnya, ia sudah diberi pertanyaan oleh eommanya.

"Seokjin habis berkeliling, eomma. bukannya Seokjin sudah ijin tadi?" Seokjin menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

"hhhh, eomma tahu kamu sudah ijin. Tapi apa yang kamu lakukan di luar sana? Kamu menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk berkeliling, sayang." Sang eomma menjawab sekaligus bertanya kepada Seokjin, ada sedikit pancaran kekhawatiran dan ketakutan terpancar di matanya. Seokjin tidak bodoh untuk melihat hal itu, perlu diingat bahwa Seokjin adalah anak yang cerdas dan ia adalah anak yang cukup peka dalam melihat situasi.

"Seokjin hanya memanjat beberapa pohon dan memakan buah. Di halaman depan terdapat rumah pohon. Seokjin masuk ke sana dan tiba-tiba Seokjin ketiduran. Jadi, Seokjin pulang agak sore." Dan untungnya Seokjin juga diberi kemampuan untuk mengelabuhi orang.

' _untung saja aku ingat kalau ada rumah pohon. Huft' batin Seokjin_

"ya sudah, cepat mandi dan makan malam." Perintah sang eomma

"ok, eomma." Seokjin berlari menuju kamarnya, mengambil 1 stel pakaian dan handuk lalu mandi.

Setelah mandi, Seokjin turun ke ruang makan dan menemui eommanya yang sedang menata piring di meja makan. "eoh, anak eomma sudah tampan. Sini duduk." Ujar sang eomma.

Seokjin menghampiri eommanya dan memberikan kecupan singkat dipipinya lalu duduk di hadapan eommanya. Sang eomma mulai mengambilkan nasi untuk Seokjin dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka makan dengan sedikit bercakap-cakap. Hanya sekedar obrolan ringan yang menghangatkan suasana hingga Seokjin bertanya, "eomma, kenapa eomma melarangku pergi ke halaman belakang?"

Sang eomma menghentikan suapannya dan terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada anaknya. Ia tahu benar apa yang terjadi di halaman belakang rumahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ke anaknya. Tidak sampai ia besar nanti. Sang eomma memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"u-uh, kalau tidak salah. Appamu pernah bilang kalau di sana masih belum sepenuhnya bersih." Jawab sang eomma seadanya

"maksud eomma apa?" Seokjin semakin binging dibuatnya

"di halaman belakang sana masih banyak paku dan bahan-bahan bangunan lainnya. Karena sebelum kita pindah, rumah ini sempat direnovasi." Jawab sang eomma

"ohh begitu" Seokjin tahu ada yang aneh dengan jawaban sang eomma. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ada yang eomma dan mungkin appanya sembunyikan darinya. Tapi Seokjin tidak memikirkan hal itu dahulu, dia bisa mencari tahu nanti. Seokjin melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"oh ya, appa hari ini pulang jam berapa eomma?" tanya Seokjin

"kalau appamu hari ini tidak banyak pasien yang harus dioprasi, seharusnya jam 9 malam nanti appamu sudah pulang." Jawab sang eomma dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Seokjin sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan maid di rumah tersebut segera membereskan piring-piring yang ada di meja. Seokjin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada maidnya. Walaupun Seokjin adalah anak orang kaya, bukan berarti dia adalah anak yang sombong.

"Seokjinie, besok kamu tidak perlu masuk ke sekolah dulu. Kamu boleh bersosialisasi di sekitar rumah. Besok lusa kamu baru akan sekolah, sehubung seragammu baru sampai besok. Mengerti?" tanya sang eomma

"mengerti, eomma." jawab Seokjin sambil berjalan menaiki tangga. Seokjin berjalan menuju kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

' _aku istirahat saja. Capek juga hari ini, padahal cuman keliling saja.' Pikir Seokjin_

Seokjin merebahkan diri di ranjang cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar Seokjin tertidur.

-YO JMIN-

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak Jimin dan Seokjin salaing mengenal, Seokjin setiap harinya selalu mengunjungi Jimin tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan eomma dan appanya. Begitu juga hari ini, Seokjin mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumah dan ijin ke eommanya bahwa ia akan bermain di rumah tetangganya, tentu saja itu semuah sebuah kebohongan. Setelah Seokjin mendapatkan ijin dari eommanya ia keluar dari rumah tersebut. Seokjin mengendap-endap untuk pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas tersebut, sesampainya ia di halaman belakang, ia segera berlari saat ia melihat Jimin sudah menunggunya di balik pagar.

"hai, Jimin." Seokjin menyapa Jimin, "sudah lama?" lanjutnya. Jimin mengangguk dan berkata, "hmm, cukup lama. Tapi tidak masalah." Jimin tersenyum melihat Seokjin yang mendudukan diri di depan Jimin dengan dibatasi oleh pagar.

"hey, Jimin. Apa kau tau alasan orang tuaku melarangku untuk pergi ke sini? Ada apa dengan bangunan itu?" Seokjin bertanya kepada Jimin dengan menunjuk bangunan yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai tempat tinggal Jimin. Memang sudah dari awal Seokjin merasa curiga dengan bangunan tersebut. Bangunan tersebut tidak seperti rumah. Bentuknya seperi balok dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, bahkan jendela pada bangunan tersebut tidak sebesar jendela pada umumnya.

Jimin menoleh melihat bangunan yang ada di belakangnya tersebut dan menghela nafas, "aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai rumah." Jimin menunduk.

"Seokjin hyung, mau kuceritakan sesuatu? Pengalamanku selama aku berada di sini?" Jimin menatap Seokjin seakan-akan ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat penting

"pengalaman? Boleh." Jawab Seokjin

"dulu, sebelum hyung pindah ke sini. Aku punya tema. Dia anak yang sangat baik, hyung. Dia juga orangya sangat ceria dan mungkin sedikit aneh. Karena kami tidak mempunyai nama, aku memanggilnya berdasarkan nomor yang ada pada pergelangan tangannya, sama sepertiku. Kami sangat dekat, bahkan itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku merasa seakan-akan aku memliki saudara. Hingga suatu hari, dia dipanggil oleh seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut. Orang itu memakai baju putih dan berkaca mata dan semenjak dia dipanggil oleh orang tersebut, dia tidak pernah kembali. Dia menghilang, hyung. Aku selalu berharap akan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini, karena di tempat inilah aku bertemu dan bermain dengannya." Jimin bercerita kepada Seokjin, air mata sudah sedari tadi jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Seokjin yang melihat hal itu, sangat ingin menghibur Jimin atau memeluknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, pagar yang membatasi mereka menghentikan keinginan Seokjin untuk memeluk Jimin.

"sssst, Jimin jangan menangis. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Dia mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik, dan aku juga yakin dia merindukanmu sama seperti kamu merindukan dia." Seokjin berusaha menenangkan Jimin.

"ah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain catur?" tawar Seokjin. Jimin mengusap air mata dengan kedua tangannya

"tidak mau, hyung. Aku selalu kalah jika bermain itu." Jimin sedikit merajuk

"hhh~ terus mau main apa?" tanya Seokjin

"hari ini, kita tidak usah bermain, hyung. Kita ngomong-ngomong saja." Jawab Jimin

"baiklah... kamu mau ngomong apa, jimin?" tanya Seokjin

"kita berbagi cerita, hyung. Ceritakan padaku seperti apa sekolah itu." Jimin berkata sambil tersenyum memandang Seokjin. Seokjin mulai bercerita kepada Jimin dan Jimin tentunya sangat antusias mendengar cerita Seokjin mengenai sekolah. Selama ini, ia tidak mengetahui seperti apa bentuk sekolah tersebut. Dia bisa menulis dan berbicara semuanya diajarkan di tempat yang selama ini dia tinggali.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sekarang sudah waktunya Seokjin untuk pulang. Ia sudah ada di luar rumah kira-kira 4 jam lebih. _'eomma bisa curiga kalau aku keluar terlalu lama' batin Seokjin_.

Sekarang Seokjin sudah pulang ke rumahnya dan tinggallah Jimin sendirian di sana, seseorang dengan pakaian putih menghampiri Jimin.

"131095, ayo masuk. Waktunya untuk makan." Jimin menatap orang tersebut lalu mengangguk. Jimin berdiri membersihkan bagian belakang celananya lalu pergi meninggalkan halaman tersebut. Saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut, ia langsung di bawa menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang berisikan anak-anak seumuran dengannya.

Jimin duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong dan acara makan tersebut dimulai. Jimin memakan makanannya dengan pelan. Memang sudah aturan di sana untuk makan dengan perlahan.

"setelah ini, kalian berkumpul di ruangan utara. Mengerti?" perintah salah satu orang di sana yang juga menggunakan kaca mata yang berbeda adalah wajahnya yang seperti orang barat. Mereka yang ada di ruangan tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berkumpul di ruangan sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan. Orang-orang berbaju putih ada di depan mereka. "Berbaris!" perintah salah satu penjaga di sana. anak-anak tersebut langsung berbaris. Orang-orang berbaju putih tersebut mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak yang terdapat di sana, sebuah suntik dengan cairan berwaran putih tulang dan hijau terang. Setiap anak akan di suntik dengan itu, hingga sampailah kepada Jimin.

"131095, apa kau menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya orang tersebut

"ya, aku menghabiskannya." Jawab Jimin

"kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau memiliki teman baru. Tahan sedikit." Kata orang tersebut sambil menyuntikan cairan putih tulang tersebut. Jimin sedikit meringis saat cairan tersebut memasuki tubuhnya.

"ugh, iya. Aku bertemu dengannya 2 minggu yang lalu saat dia baru pindah." Jawab Jimin

"hmm, ini yang terakhir. Tahan ya, ini lebih sakit dari yang pertama." Orang tersebut menyuntikkan cairan hijau terang dan membuat Jimin hampir berteriak. Suntikkan yang kedua ini memiliki jarum yang lebih besar dari yang kedua dan efek cairan yang memasuki tubuhnya lebih terasa dari yang pertama.

"sudah selesai, sekarang kamu boleh istirahat." Kata orang tersebut sambil menutup bekas suntikan dengan kapas beralkohol. Jimin mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut menuju ke kamarnya. Tanpa Jimin ketahui ada seseorang yang menatapnya selagi dia pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

' _So, it's true. I have to call Miss Kim and tell her about it now.' Pikir seseorang tersebut_

-YO JMIN-

Di lain tempat, Seokjin menuruni anak tangga di rumahnya menuju ruang keluarganya yang besar. Ia melihat sekeliling rumahnya _, 'kenapa sepi sekali' batin Seokjin_

"eomma?" Seokjin memanggil eommanya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar orang tuanya. Seokjin mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya dan membukannya perlahan, Seokjin melihat kamar tersebut kosong. _'kemana eomma? bahkan maidpun tidak ada' pikir Seokjin_. Seokjin mengelas nafas hingga, "ah! Eomma pasti ada di ruang baca." Seokjin akhirnya pergi ke ruang baca tersebut. Saat ia akan mengetuk pintu, ia samar-samar mendengar eommanya berbicara dengan seseorang.

' _eomma bicara dengan siapa?' pikir Seokjin_. Seokjin memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan eommanya tersebut.

"so, it's true. My son went to there."

"I command you to never let him meet my son. I don't wanna him to see my son anymore. Can you do that?"

"I don't care. This is my command for you."

"he is just an animal that will die if we need him to donate his organ"

"kill him if he is force himself to meet my son. Got it?"

"good. My husband will come to there tomorrow, make sure he can't meet Seokjin."

Seokjin yang mendengarkan percakapan eommanya dengan entah siapa membelalakkan matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Seokjin tidak bodoh untuk mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh eommanya.

' _jadi aku sudah ketahuan? Jimin... bagaimana dengan Jimin? Aku harus mengeluarkannya dari sana. Apapun yang terjadi.' Batin Seokjin_

Seokjin segera berlari bersembunyi saat mendengar suara langkah kaki eommanya yang mendekat ke arah pintu. Saat Seokjin telah melenggang pergi dan menghilang dari penglihatan Seokjin, Seokjin segera berlari ke kamarnya.

' _bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Jimin? Ya Tuhan... aku tidak percaya ini. Eomma dan appa, mereka... AHH!'_ _pikir Seokjin dengan frustasi._ Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa orang tua yang selama ini dianggap tinggi dan memiliki hati yang baik ternyata seperti ini. Orang tua yang selama ini sangat hangat, ternyata berhati dingin.

' _bagaimana bisa mereka tega melakukan itu. Apa salah mereka?'_ batin Seokjin menjerit seakan-akan tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ia baru ketahui selama 12 tahun dia hidup.

CKLEK

"seokjinie... sudah mandi?" Seokjin berjengit mendengar suara eommanya. Ia sesegera mungkin mengubah ekspresi menjadi ekspresi seorang Seokjin seperi biasanya.

"sudah, eomma. kenapa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa. Kamu mau makan apa? Biar eomma masakkan

'aku bisa memanfaatkan ini.' Pikir Seokjin

"hmmm, bagaiamana dengan bulgogi dan kimchi jiggae. Tadi siang, Seokjin melihat teman Seokjin membawa kimchi jiggae dan itu terlihat enak."

"baiklah. Tunggu biar eomma masakkan."

"hmmm..."

Sang eomma menutup pintu kamar Seokjin selagi dia berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan anaknya dan tentunya juga suaminya sebuah bulgogi dan kimchi jiggae. Sang eomma memang suka memasak dan semua maid di sana hanya bertugas untuk membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, dan merawat taman.

Seokjin yang merasa bahwa eommanya telah berada di dapur segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan perlahan menuju ruang kerja appanya.

"kenapa terkunci?" Seokjin berkata dengan sangat lirih saat ia tidak bisa membuka pintu ruang kerja appanya yang ternyata terkunci. Seokjin teringat bahwa dia bisa lewat ruang baca untuk menyelinap ke ruang kerja appanya, dia ingat ada pintu kecil yang dapat tembus ke ruang kerja tersebut.

Seokjin memasuki ruang baca tersebut dan dengan cepat menemukan pintu tembus tersebut, beruntunglah Seokjin karena memiliki otak yang luar biasa untuk mengingat seluruh denah rumah barunya tersebut.

Seokjin sudah memasuki ruang kerja appanya, matanya menjelajah memilah setiap lemari dan rak-rak yang terdapat di ruang kerja appanya tersebut dan berhentilah dia di sebuah lemari berukuran sedang dengan tulisan Arab di atasnya.

' _apa itu? Kenapa bahasanya berbeda dengan nama lemari yang lain?' pikir Seokjin_

Seokjin mendekati lemari tersebut untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ditulis pada lemari tersebut. _'_ _ **qafs**_ _? Kurungan?'_ sekali lagi Seokjin bersyukur karena dianugrahi otak encer untuk mengingat apa yang pernah ia dengar. Perlu diketahui bahwa Seokjin bersekolah di sekolah Internasional yang berisikan murid tidak hanya orang Korea tapi juga berisikan murid-murid pilihan dari negara-negara lain.

Seokjin membuka lemari tersebut dan menemukan sebuah draft mengenai biodata anak-anak yang berada di bangunan tersebut. Seokjin membalikkan halaman demi halaman dan ia berhenti saat melihat biodata Jimin.

"131095... 9 years old. Implant for the rich... i—implant?" Seokjin membaca dengan suara lirih, tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin akan menjadi implan bagi orang-orang kaya yang membutuhkan donor organ.

Seokjin mengembalikan draft tersebut lalu menutup lemari tersebut. Saat ia berbalik, matanya menangkapa sebuah kertas di atas meja appanya. Seokjin menghampiri meja tersebut dan membaca apa yang ada pada kertas tersebut.

' _jadwal? jam 5 pagi besok akan ada pelatihan. Kukira aku bisa memanfaatkan ini.' Batin Seokjin_. Ia sungguh-sungguh berniat akan membebaskan Jimin.

Seokjin keluar dari ruang kerja appanya dan berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara ke arah dapur, menghampiri eommanya yang masih berkutat di dapur. Seokjin berdehem dengan pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang ada dan mulai mendekati eommanya seakan-akan ia tidak tahu apapun.

"eomma... apa sudah selesai?" tanya Seokjin, tentunya berpura-pura

"hmm.. kimchi jiggaenya sudah. Tapi bulgoginya belum matang, apa kamu sudah lapar?" jawab sang eomma sambil bertanya balik pada Seokjin.

"ya, Seokjin sudah sangat lapar, eomma." kali ini Seokjin tidak berbohong. Hey, Seokjin belum makan dari tadi siang.

"tunggulah sebentar lagi. Makanya jangan terlalu sering bermain." Kata sang eomma

"hahaha. Iya, eomma." Seokjin tertawa canggung dan meninggalkan eommanya berkutat dengan peralatan dapur tanpa mengetahui adanya perubahan sorot mata sang eomma.

"binatang itu sudah seharusnya mati." Sang eomma menggertakkan giginya dan berkata dengan sangat pelan.

-YO JMIN-

Makan malam sudah selesai, baik Seokjin maupun sang eomma kini sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Seokjin berada di dalam kamarnya sedangkan sang eomma berada di ruang kerja sang appa. Sang eomma mulai mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon sang suami.

"halo, yeobo?" kata sang eomma sepersekian detik setelah sang suami mengangkat telponnya.

" _ada apa? Tumben sekali kamu menelponku?"_

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisakah kau pulang lebih awal hari ini?"

" _biar kulihat sebentar..."_ ada jeda waktu sedikit saat sang suami meminta sang istri menunggu, _"bisa, hanya tinggal 2 pasien saja. Tunggulah, kuharap kau akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."_

"tentu, bahkan lebih dari penting."

.

.

.

.

"appa pulang~" sang appa (tuan Kim) kini sudah menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah setelah 45 menit perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke rumahnya

Seokjin yang mendengar bahwa appanya telah pulang segera turun ke bawah dan memeluk sang appa. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Seokjin untuk memeluk appanya saat appanya pulang dari kerjanya. Walaupun pelukan yang diberikan Seokjin untuk appanya sudah tidak sama seperti dulu.

"appa, tumben pulang cepat?" tanya Seokjin

"hmm.. apa appa tidak boleh pulang cepat? Kamu tidak merindukkan appa?" sang appa balik menjawab Seokjin dengan pertanyaan. Seokjin terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan appanya. Kondisi yang sekarang berbeda dengan kondisi yang dulu. Jika ini saat ini terjadi sebelum Seokjin mengetahui semuanya, dia akan dengan yakin bahwa dia sangat merindukkan sang appa. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, setelah dia mengetahui apa yang telah appanya kerjakan dibalik reputasi baiknya tersebut.

Seokjin tersenyum, "tentu aku sangat merindukan appa."

"mana eomma?" sang appa celingukan saat ia tidak melihat sang istri di sekitarnya, biasanya Nyonya Kim tersebut akan menyambut suaminya dengan ciuman.

"ah, eomma. Ada di kamar mungkin. Coba appa lihat. Seokjin mau mengerjakan tugas dulu."

Sang appa hanya mengangguk dan melenggang pergi ke arah kamarnya dan istrinya. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat istrinya telah membelakanginya menghadap jendela yang tertuju ke arah bangunan tempat Jimin tinggal selama ini.

Sang appa berjalan dengan perlahan ke arah sang istri dan memeluknya dari belakang, "kenapa hm?" kata sang appa.

"yeobo, apa kau ingat anak laki-laki yang kau ambil 9 tahun yang lalu?" tanya sang eomma

"yang mana? Anak yang aku ambil 9 tahun lalu itu banyak. Ada 5, dan 3 diantaranya sudah mati." Jawab sang appa

"yang kau ambil dari ibunya sesaat setelah ibunya melahirkan dia. Kalau tidak salah lahir tanggal 13 Oktober." Terang sang eomma

"ah, anak itu. Kenapa?"

"Seokjin menemui anak itu dan berteman dengan anak itu. Dia bahkan sudah mengetahui pekerjaan kita selama ini." Jelas sang eomma

"apa? Bagaimana bisa?" sang appa tersentak mendengar hal itu, dan dengan reflek melepaskan pelukannya terhadapa sang istri. Eomma dari Seokjin tersebut membalikkan badannya dan menatap sang suami

"ini semua bermula saat Seokjin melanggar permintaanku untuk tidak pergi ke halaman belakang. Dia bertemu dengan anak sialan tersebut." Sang eomma menarik nafas perlahan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "dan dia mengetahui pekerjaan kita selama ini, karena dia berhasil memasuki ruang kerjamu."

"kenapa kau tidak menghentikan dia?!" sang suami sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya pada sang istri.

"bagaimana aku bisa menahannya kalau aku sendiri tau bahwa dia sudah menyelinap masuk ke ruang kerjamu saat dia baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjamu! Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu untuk menutup pintu tembus tersebut, tapi apa kamu pernah mendengarkanku?!" sang eomma juga tersulut emosi saat suaminya dengan enaknya menuduhnya. "Seokjin itu anak yang cerdik, dia bisa menemukan berbagai macam cara untuk mencapai keinginannya, meskipun harus menghancurkan rumah ini.." sang eomma mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya sang appa

"kita harus menyingkirkan anak itu secepatnya, entah bagaimana caranya. Yang terpenting, anak hina tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Seokjin." jawab sang eomma dengan penuh penekanan

"bunuh... kita akan bunuh dia. Kita ambil organnya untuk dijual. Bagaimana? Kita juga bisa mendapatkan keuntungan bukan?" tanya sang suami

Sang eomma menoleh dengan cepat ke arah suaminya dan tersenyum, "ide yang bagus."

"besok aku akan datang ke sana saat Seokjin sekolah. percayalah padaku, ini akan berjalan dengan lancar." Kata sang appa.

.

.

.

Seokjin membeku, dia mendengar semuanya. Mulai dari awal pembicaraan sampai pada appanya akan membunuh Jimin _. 'aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini samua terjadi. Aku akan membebaskan Jimin. Apapun yang terjadi.' Pikir Seokjin._

Seokjin kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai menyusun rencana. Malam nanti, saat kedua orang tuanya sudah tertidur, dia akan pergi ke tempat Jimin, membawa sekop dan menggali jalan keluar yang menembus pagar yang selalu membatasi Jimin dan dirinya. Pemikiran yang sederhana tapi merupakan yang terbaik. Melihat tingginya pagar tersebut, tidak memungkinkan anak sekecil Jimin untuk memanjat.

' _jam 7. 3 jam lagi aku akan berangkat.' Pikir Seokjin_

.

.

.

.

3 jam telah berlalu dan sekarang Seokjin sedang mengendap-endap menuju pintu belakang rumahnya. Sekop sudah ada di tangannya dan dia siap untuk apa yang akan dia lakukan beberapa menit kedepannya.

Seokjin segera berlari sesaat setelah pintu belakang tersebut terbuka. Dia terus berlari hingga sampailah dia di pagar tersebut dan sekarang dia sadar kenapa appanya menyebut ini sebagai kandang, ia hampir menangis membayangkan kehidupan yang Jimin alami di balik pagar ini kalau saja ia tidak teringat dengan rencananya.

Seokjin mulai menggali tanah tersebut di tempat biasanya ia dan Jimin bertemu. Seokjin terus menggali tanah tersebut dan mengukurnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia berhenti menggali saat ia sudah merasa cukup dengan galiannya. Mata Seokjin menjelajah ke sekelilingnya, mencari apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat menyembunyikan lubang tersebut dan ia melihat sebuah papan kayu yang cukup lebar berada di dekat bukit kecil yang selalu ia lewati.

Seokjin mengambil papan kayu tersebut dan menutup lubang tersebut, sebelumnya Seokjin membagi papan kayu yang cukup lapuk tersebut menjadi 2 guna untuk menutupi lubang di balik pagar.

Seokjin mengambil sekop yang tadi ia bawa dan sesegera mungkin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

' _besok, aku akan pergi ke sini sebelum eomma dan appa bangun.' Pikir Seokjin_

-YO JMIN-

.

.

.

Subuh sudah tiba, dan sekarang Seokjin sedang mengendap-endap untuk pergi menemui Jimin. Dia sudah membaca seluruh jadwal di bangunan tersebut dan 10 menit dari sekarang, Jimin akan ada di tempat biasanya untuk berlatih dan jika Seokjin beruntung, maka Jimin akan berada di tempat itu tanpa adanya pengawas.

Sesaat setelah ia berhasil keluar dari rumahnya dengan mengeluarkan suara sekecil yang ia bisa, ia segera berlari. Mendaki bukit kecil yang selama ini dinaikinya dan ia bisa melihat Jimin di sana. Di seberang sana, bersama dengan 4 anak-anak yang lain. "JIMIN! J-JIMIN!"

Seokjin meneriakkan nama Jimin, dilihatnya Jimin segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Tepat setelah Seokjin sampai di hadapannya. Seokjin terengah, "Jimin... ayo keluar.."

"hah? Maksud hyung apa?"

"Jimin, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Dari tempat ini dan kita akan pergi jauh dari tempat ini."

"kenapa, hyung?"

"kau akan dibunuh, Jimin. Dibunuh! Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan olehmu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan seorang teman lagi."

"di- dibunuh? Hyung, bagaimana bisa? A-aku.." Jimin menatap tidak percaya akan pernyataan yang Seokjin berikan padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia dibunuh jika selama ini dia sehat-sehat saja di tempat ini.

"kumohon, Jimin. Percayalah padaku. Orang tuaku-" Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya dan lalu melanjutkan, "orang tuaku ada di balik semua ini, Jimin. Kumohon, appaku akan sampai disini dan dia akan membunuhmu. Dia akan mengambil seluruh organmu untuk dijual" Seokjin menjelaskan semuanya dan setiap menjelang akhir dari perkataannya, dia semakin kalut.

Pandangan Jimin menjadi kosong, ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang tua dari sahabatnya akan membunuhnya. Kesadaran segera menyerangnya saat Seokjin berkata, "kau akan bertemu dengan orang tuamu saat kamu keluar dari sini."

Pancaran mata Jimin segera berubah, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera mengiyakan permintaan Seokjin

"bagaimana caraku untuk keluar?"

"sini, lewat sini."

Seokjin setengah berlari menuju sebuah lubang yang telah ia buat kemarin. Jimin sudah setengah memasuki lubang tersebut sebelum, "HEIII! KALIAN DI SANA!"

Seseorang dengan badan yang cukup kekar mendapati mereka. Orang tersebut berlari ke arah Jimin dan Seokjin mencoba untuk menghentikan Jimin dari aksi kaburnya.

Jimin berhasil melewati lubang tersebut

"DIA KABUR! PANGGIL SHOOTER!" teriak orang tersebut

Seokjin dengan segera menarik tangan Jimin untuk segera berlari. Mereka berlari sejauh yang mereka bisa dengan kaki mereka yang mungil. Hingga...

'DOR!'

Jimin ambruk. Dari punggungnya terlihat darah yang mengalir. Jimin tertembak.

"JIMIN!" Seokjin terduduk, menopang tubuh Jimin. Memegang tangan Jimin yang perdetiknya semakin lemah.

"hyung... s-sakit" Jimin mengerang, berusaha meremas tangan Seokjin walaupun bagi Seokjin remasan tersebut sama sekali tidak terasa.

"Jimin... Jimin. Kau bisa bertahan Jimin. Kumohon." Seokjin tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menangis. Seokjin berusaha untuk menggendong Jimin dan ia baru sadar akan betapa ringannya badan Jimin.

"KIM SEOKJIN!" Seokjin membelalakkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara ayahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan orang tuanya sudah ada di depannya.

"turunkan dia." Sang ayah memberikan perintah bernada datar tersebut kepada Seokjin.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "tidak... tidak akan."

Air mata Seokjin tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang tuanya sejahat itu. Dia sangat kecewa terhadap orang tuanya, dan dari detik itu Seokjin merasa kebencian yang teramat sangat kepada orang tuanya.

"h-hyung... turunkan aku." Jimin masih setengah sadar saat ia melihat semua ini.

"tidak, Jimin. Kita akan pergi, mencari orang tuamu..."

"mencari orang tuanya?! Ahahaha, kau bercanda, Kim Seokjin. Orang tuanya sudah lama mati. Untuk apa kau menolongnya, hah?!" Seokjin dapat merasakan tubuh Jimin menegang saat mendengar hal itu, "h-hyu-hyung..." air mata Jimin keluar, mengalir dengan mulusnya di kedua pipi Jimin.

"sekali lagi, Seokjin. Turunkan dia," perintah sang ayah

"h-hyung, turunkan aku." Seokjin melihat wajah Jimin. Pucat, bibirnya mengering. Bibir yang selama ini selalu berwarna kemerahan telah berubah menjadi pucat dan kering.

Hidup memang tidak adil, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Seokjin. Dengan perlahan, Seokjin menurunkan Jimin di rerumputan. Ia ikut terduduk, menggenggam tangan Jimin yang perlahan mendingin.

"h-hyung... ul-uljima." Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap bahwa semua ini adalah mimpinya belaka. Tapi tidak, saat sekali lagi kenyataan menghantamnya. Melihat Jimin yang masih menggemgam tangannya dengan lemah. Melihat Jimin yang terbaring dengan matanya yang hampir tertutup.

"aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Jimin. Kumohon."

"aku akan bertemu dengan mereka, hyung. A-aku merindukan mereka..." Jimin berkata dengan sangat lirih.

"Jimin..." air mata Seokjin seakan-akan mengering mendengarkan hal itu. Tercengang akan betapa lugunya Jimin. Ia merasa menyesal tidak bisa menjaganya, menjaga seorang malaikat yang begitu lugu bahkan diambang kematiannya.

"tutup matamu, hyung." Jimin melepaskan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Seokjin. Mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh mata Seokjin dan kembali, air mata Seokjin jatuh. Merasakan sentuhan itu untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum tanagn itu terhempas begitu saja. Menandakan akan tiadanya seorang Jimin, menandakan akan perginya sesosok yang selama ini menemaninya.

Seokjin menangis, tanpa suara. Memandang hampa tubuh Jimin yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

Seokjin kembali tersadar saat ia merasakan tarikan di bahunya. Ia melihat siapa yang menrik bahunya dan ternyata itu ibunya. Sorot matanya berubah, memandang benci sang ibu lalu kembali memandang jasad Jimin yang diangkat oleh beberapa orang.

"kuburkan dia dengan layak." Kata Seokjin tiba-tiba

"apa?" sang ibu membeo

"kuburkan dia dengan layak dan jangan ambil apapun dari tubuhnya. Kumohon, ini permintaan terakhirku." Tatapan Seokjin kosong, ada bagian dari jiwanya yang hilang. Terlihat memang dia tidak berusaha untuk menggapai jasad Jimin, tapi apakah ada yang tahu betapa hancurnya dia melihat sahabatnya meninggal di hadapannya dan orang tuanyalah yang menyebabkan ini semua? Dia hancur... terlampau hancur.

Untuk beberapa saat, sang ayah dan sang ibu saling bertatapan lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"baiklah... kami akan menguburkannya dengan layak. Sebagai akhirnya, kami akan memberi tahu di mana letak makamnya. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang." Kata sang ayah

Seokjin mengangguk. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia memantabkan diri.

' _aku akan menutup ini. Menghilangkan ini semua. Akan kubuat mereka tau apa yang mereka rasakan'_ pikir Seokjin

-YO JMIN-

 _ **15 tahun kemudian**_

Seokjin menghampiri sebuah makam. _'Park Jimin'_

Tersenyum, "hai, Jimin. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku di sini baik-baik saja, kuharap kau juga baik-baik saja. Kau ingat 3 tahun lalu saat aku bisa memberikanmu nisan dengan namamu? Sekarang semua orang bisa mengenalmu." Seokjin berhenti sejenak, "hari ini, aku akan menutup bangunan itu. Aku sudah menuntut mereka untuk di adili. Entah, aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku karena gagal untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Semilir angin menerpa Seokjin. Dingin? Tidak, dia justru merasakan hangat. Seakan-akan sosok Jimin telah memeluknya. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Seokjin tersenyum... meskipun dia tau bahwa Jimin telah meninggalkannya, tapi ia yakin nan jauh di sana, Jimin masih tersenyum untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Maafkaaaan! Aku merasa feelnya ga dapet...

Huks~

Tetep review ya..


End file.
